You're My Exception
by mylovesf24
Summary: Maya, Riley, Josh, and Lucas are best friends, always have been. Josh and Riley are brother and sister and Maya has always had a deep love for Josh but never knew how to tell him, and Josh has no idea. They all work for a secret government agency that stops terrorists and saves the world. Can they all fall in love while saving the world. Main ship is JOSHAYA minor RUCAS.
1. Baby I'd take a bullet for you

Maya's POV:

My name is Maya Hart, I'm twenty-six years old, and I work for Avalon: The Secret Service. Avalon is a government funded secret service agency that fights against terrorists and basically saves everyone, although that sounds super dangerous and scary it's okay. I have my three best friends working with me and I will give you a proper introduction. Riley and Josh Mathews, or as everyone in the agency calls them, them the R.I.P twins, they got that name for taking out the most assassins in all of the agency. They never go on a mission without each other. I'm in love with my best friend's brother, and I know how typical that sounds but, it's complicated he is the top agent in all of Avalon, and he's won that title two years in a row now, and I'm just me. Riley being my best friend, supports my deep love for Josh and encourages me to tell him my feelings but it's just never come up. Next, we've got Lucas Friar the moral compass of the group, and Riley's boyfriend. They've been happily dating for the past three years, with Josh's permission of course, but occasionally he throws in his scary twin brother stuff to scare Lucas, you know, just to keep it interesting. Together we are the fearsome foursome since the first day of kindergarden up until now.

 **On a kill mission in Germany**

Riley and I watch Kurz, the crime-lord of Germany, through our binoculars from behind the restaurants wall, where he's having a private trade with, Todorov the crime-lord of Bulgaria. He slides a weapons case across the table for Todorov to examine.

" Riley that's the nuclear weapons case that we were tracking earlier." I whisper to her.

" I know, I see it too." She whispers back. " I'll tell the boys so they can plan a strategy for the attack. They've only got a few minutes left, where are they?"

I turn on my ear piece. " Guys what are doing, waiting for christmas? Kurz and Todorov are not going to be there for much longer!"

" I know we're working on it." Lucas says through the ear piece.

" Working on what? All you need is a simple plan it's two against two." I snap.

" Two against two, huh?" Josh growls. " Are you forgetting about the their security team?"

" Riley and I will take care of the security team you worry about them, you've got three minutes before they leave, good luck. "

" Ok, thanks we got a plan." Josh says.

" Hey, Josh?" I ask.

" Yeah?" He answers.

" Be careful." I whisper.

" I promise." He says. " We got to go, we'll be fine."

He turns off his ear piece and goes off line, I stare off wondering about all the things that could go wrong about me losing Josh forever.

" Maya!" Riley taps me, bringing me back to reality. " They're going in. We got to go take out security."

" Ok let's go." I say pulling my gun out my pocket.

" Let's do this." She smiles and loads her gun.

We run behind the back of the restaurant to the front door were we find three guards. Riley shoots them both without missing one, considering she is an elite sniper, and I am better in head to head combat. I let her drag the bodies to the side of the door. She moves aside for me to kick down the door, and I do. With one big slam the door falls to the ground. Kurz and Todorov both look up at me then Riley. I see Josh sneak up behind Kurz, and just as Kurz is about to pull out his gun, Riley yells.

" Now Josh!"

And just like that gun shots started going off and I run towards Todorov. While he is about to grab the weapons case I tackle him and stomp on his throat. I pull out my gun and snap him in the back of the neck, I don't want to kill him, we might need him for interrogation. He's unconscious so drag him over to the corner and go to help the rest of the team.

Lucas and Josh are fighting of Kurz and Riley is decoding the weapons case. Josh is throwing punches and Lucas is kicking him from behind. I charge at Kurz and climb onto his shoulders knocking him down. He easily pulls my legs around and lifts me up only to slam me on the table. A burning pain shoots up and down my spine and I soon realize that the windows that the boys broke to get in the restaurant shattered onto the tables, and that burning pain that I felt, was glass going into my back. As I stand up I could feel the blood gushing down my back. Kurz puts his hands around my neck and slams me back down on the table, he pulls the gun out of my hands and turns around to Josh and Lucas. Just as he is about to reload and pull the trigger and shoot Josh in the head, I jump pushing Josh down onto the flooring making him miss the bullet. The only problem was Josh missed the bullet and I didn't. I fall to the floor. Lucas takes one last punch at Kurz and then he falls unconscious.

" Maya!" Josh screams. " Maya, listen to don't you dare close your eyes, look at me!"

" Don't look sad." I whisper to him with a voice so faint he could barely hear me, while everything goes blurry and blood starts spilling out of my mouth. " We got him, we got the bad guy, don't worry about me."

" Maya?" He yells. " Maya, don't close your eyes, look at me, look at my eyes."

I chuckle. " They're so blue."

" Maya, stay with us." Riley screams. But it's too late the world has gone black.


	2. Where else would I go

**Authors note:**

 **Hello my fellow readers, or at least the five of you that reviewed, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter of my story and I hope that you followed it or favorited it so no one misses out on any key chapters! I hope you all love this chapter, it will be written in Josh's point of view. Don't forget to review to post your thoughts and ideas on the story, enjoy!**

Josh's POV:

It could have been worse, Maya was shot in her right rib cage which broke two of her ribs and the three bullets that Kurz shot did damage her lungs but, nothing that could kill her. Even if he wanted to, nothing kills Maya.

I watch Maya sleep in her hospital bed for the 23rd hour. I don't want to leave her side, considering I feel like this is partly my fault. Riley and Lucas are tired, they say they want to sleep but I can't sleep even if I wanted to. How could I sleep when one of my friends has been shot and unconscious for 23 hours?

" Hey ducky." I whisper taking her hand. " You were real brave, you know that? I'm so sorry, you took that bullet for me, I would have never made you do that."

Ducky is the nickname that I made for Maya in the 2nd grade. She always wore these duck feet slippers on pajama day so the nickname just kind of became its own thing. I thought it was cute.

" Come back to us." I plead to her. " Please, I'm so sorry."

" You don't have to be sorry, twin brother." Riley says walking into the room. " She was doing her job, as were you. Josh, we're spy's! Do you honestly think that no ones going to get hurt along the way? Maya's strong and she's not going any where."

" Riley is right." Lucas agrees as he walks into the room and makes his way behind her. " We know Maya, she can take this."

" Glad to hear that you guys are so fond of me." A soft voice says. I whip around to see Maya sitting up with open eyes.

" Hey ducky!" I exclaim and wrap my arms around her. " I missed you."

" Um, Josh I'm so glad to see you and I missed you too, but I've got two broken ribs under this blanket so you're going to have to be a little more careful." She says with a painful laugh.

" Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay." I sigh in relief.

" We all are." Lucas says stepping in to give Maya a hug. Riley pushes Lucas aside with force and he goes stumbling to the side. We all laugh. Riley takes a seat onto the bed next to Maya.

" If you ever, ever, ever let my egg head brother," Riley begins to Maya giving me a nudge. " Put you in the hospital again I myself will murder you both, is that clear?"

" That's a bit aggressive no?" I ask her with a laugh.

" You think I'm kidding, but I will murder you." She exclaims. " You put my soul sister in the hospital and you're laughing."

" Cool it, Riles." Maya says in an effort to calm her down. " It's not like Josh asked me to take the bullet for him, it was a decision that I made for myself."

" Yeah an extremely dumb one!" Riley says with annoyance.

" Twin sister?" I ask. " Are you saying that you would have rather had me get shot than Maya."

" No!" Riley replies. " Well, at least not out loud."

" Oh my god!" I snap. " Lucas let's get out of here these females are driving me nuts."

" Yeah, man, let's go." He responds with a chuckle. " I can't breathe this, female, air anymore."

" Oh pleeaaassseee do, twin brother." Riley snaps back. " Leave this female infected area."

" Watch me." I say.

" Fine."

" Fine."

" Fine."

" You two act like three year olds." Maya says laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach.

" That's fifty percent true." I agree. " And the other fifty percent is one hundred percent twenty-six year old."

" You two are ridiculous." Lucas groans. " Come on, dude, me should go and get you a coffee you haven't gotten a wink of sleep. You've been watching Maya all night and most of today. Can't believe that you're the only one of us that didn't leave the room."

" Josh, is that true?" Maya questions. " You stayed with me the whole time?"

" Where else would I go?" I smile at her and then exit the room with Lucas.

Maya's POV:

As Josh leaves the room with Lucas I start to realize something, I love him even more than I did the second I saved him, because he knows how to care, and that's more than good enough for me.

" So?" Riley asks me.

" So? What?"

" So, are you finally going to tell him?"

" Who Josh?" I ask.

" Yes, Josh, who else?" She says as if it were obvious, which it was.

" I don't know." I sigh. " I don't even think he feels the same way, and if I say something and he doesn't feel the same way, everything will be ruined. Our friendship, our team work, our everything."

" But if you don't do it then you'll never know what could've been." She says. " I want you to be happy Maya and Josh can give that to you, I see the way you are around him, you light up like a christmas tree. You love him. Tell him how you feel, but don't do it for me. Do it for you."

" Riles, I don't know, I'm scared." I say, she leans in right to my ear.

" And that's the best part." She whispers. " None of us know what's going to happen next."

With that she plants a kiss on my forehead and leaves the room, and at that moment I made a decision for myself. I, Maya Hart, promise that the next time I see Joshua Mathews I'll tell him that I love him, plain and simple.


	3. Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for reviewing last chapter your support means the world to me. This is chapter 3 of my story and just to warn you it will contain cliff hanger, so be prepared! Guys always remember to review my chapters and give ideas for future chapters. Your thoughts are always taken into account. So without further ado I give you Chapter 3 :) :) :)**

Maya's POV:

I step into the shower and turn on the hot water that the hospital so graciously provided instead of cold water, and as the water hits my skin I scream. A loud and painful shriek. The skin on my ribs and back haven't healed. So when the water hit the unhealed parts of my skin the water at the bottom of the shower clouded with blood.

" Maya!" Riley yells from outside of the bathroom. " Are you ok?"

" Yeah!" I yell back. " It's just the water was a little hot, that's all."

" Oh, thank god." She says in relief. " You gave me a heart attack."

" No need for a heart attack, Riles." I reply. " I'm ok."

" Alright, well, tell me if you need anything." She says. " I'll be waiting for you in your room with Lucas and Josh."

" Ok, thanks."

I continue with my shower, trying to ignore the burring pains that covered my torso.

As I step out of the shower and onto the cold floor I grab my towel off of the rack and wrap it around me. I comb through my hair and put it in a high bun, next, I put on my blue denim skinny jeans and my Rolling Stones tee-shirt. When I'm done dressing I pull up my shirt to re-bandage my wounds and pull it back down again. I slip on my black leather toms and leave the bathroom.

When I exit the bathroom I enter my sleeping room to find Riley and Lucas cuddling in my bed and Josh staring off on a chair beside them. Lucas looks up at me.

" Hey, short stack." He smiles. The rest of them look up.

" Maya!" Riley says coming over to give quick hug. She quickly makes her way back to her spot next to Lucas. It's funny, those two were completely attached at the hip.

" Hey, ducky." Josh greets.

" Hi, Josh." I walk over to him and give him a fist bump.

" How are you feeling?" Josh asks.

" Fine, actually, and yourself?" I respond.

" Maya," Josh begins. " You took three bullets for me and you're honestly asking me how I'm feeling?"

" Of course, why do think I took those bullets for you?" I ask him. " I wanted you to be ok. Of course I want to know how you're feeling."

Before he can respond Riley steps in.

" Lucas and I are going to fill out some forms so they can discharge you form this place by tonight." She says.

" We'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Lucas says and takes Riley's hand.

With that, they walked out of the room and left Josh and I alone in the room. I looked up at him into his sparkling blue eyes, and he looked down at me. I tried to speak but all I could do was look at him. He was perfect.

I opened my mouth to say something but it was too late. He pulled me into a hug and embraced me so hard that I couldn't breath but I didn't care. I hugged him back.

" What the hell were you thinking, ducky?" He whispers.

" I was thinking about you." I say. " The whole time, I was thinking about how much I needed you. I need you."

He lets me go. " Promise me that you're never going to do something like that again."

" No," I begin. " I won't promise you that, Josh. Because I would be lying to you. Josh, I would do that again and again to keep you safe."

" How about, next time I save you, yeah?" He asks.

" If that's what you want?" I murmur staring at his lips.

" That's what I want." He takes a step closer.

" I need to tell you something." I whisper.

" I'm listening."

I chuckle. " It's not that easy."

" Well, you've got my attention so at least try. Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

" You've got no idea." I respond.

" Maya?"

" Yes?"

" Tell me." He says.

" Okay, okay." I retaliate. " So it started when Riley first brought me your house, you and Lucas were playing with legos in the living room and you had this small blue beanie on. You were so cute, and Riley she brought you over to me and she said, 'this is my look alike except he's a boy'. You took one look at my duck slippers and then the nickname ducky came along. Everyday after that when I came over to play with Riley I wore those slippers. When we started middle school you and Lucas you became so popular and all the girls liked you, man, I was so jealous. But you stayed with me and Riley. All the way up until now, even after all those girl friends and one night stands, you stayed, and I wouldn't have had it another way. You want to know why?"

" Why?" He asks taking a final step so our noses are just inches apart.

" Because I love you." I whisper.


	4. Brother love

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Okay, I know that I left you guys off with pretty big cliffhanger, and that was exactly the point, to get your blood pumping! Anyway, I know what you're all wondering will Josh love Maya back. Read and see. Always remember to review my chapters and put your thoughts on the story and maybe even ideas for future chapters. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 4.**

Maya's POV:

Holy shit. I just told Joshua Mathews that I loved him.

He smiles. " I love you too, Maya, I mean how could I not. You've been friends with my sister for so long you're basically like a sister to me. Of course I love you."

And suddenly just like that everything in me just plummeted, my hope, my happiness, my desire, everything.

I let out a nervous laugh. " Oh, haha, of course yeah, that's what I was, um, that's what I was saying the whole time. Yeah, you and I, just the best buds, haha, just like brother and sister."

" You okay, ducky, I know that's you're nervous laugh." He asks with suspicion.

" Whaaaat? Haha, me? Why would I be nervous?" I ask getting even more nervous. I take a deep breath. " I'm just really happy I got to be your sister."

" I am too."

He pulls me in for a hug and back, burying myself into his chest. Appreciating his warmth and smell of summer breeze. And just as the realization hit me that I lost my chance, that he'll always think of me and his ducky, and not his forever, I started to cry. Hot ugly tears that claimed my face and made my body shudder and shake. A cry that made me breath in deep and keep the air because I knew, I wouldn't get it back.

" Oh my god, Maya, what's wrong?" Josh asks in panic.

" I just don't know what to do anymore," I begin. " I'm so tired of being okay for everyone. But I'm not okay. Over everything, everything that I am. I'm lonely. But, I've learned that fate doesn't exist, and fate doesn't have anyone for me. Josh, I'm twenty-six years old and I'm alone I don't have anyone. God forbid, I lost you guys. I'd have no one."

" Maya, you're going to find someone, I promise you, it just takes time." He whispers and rubs my back in an effort to calm me down.

" And that's the problem with this job, huh, time is the one thing I don't have."

 **Five hours later, at Avalon head quarters.**

Agent Cooper has been the head of Avalon for twenty-three years. She was top of her class every year before she became an agent. I know, because my mom, was her best friend.

We all sit at the round table discussing our newest case.

" Thank you all for coming." Mrs. Cooper greets. We take our seats. " And before start, Maya, I would just like to say that you showed amazing bravery back in Germany. I'm sure that wash't an easy bullet to take but you took and that what I real agent does, so thank you."

" You're welcome, ma'am." I reply. " Any day."

" Good," She begins. " now, we've got a brand new mission. Missy Bradford, is the keeper of an intact nuclear bomb created in Ukraine in 1956. The good news is, back then nuclear science wasn't as advanced as it is now so the bomb can only take out anything in a two and a half mile radius."

" And the bad news is?" Lucas asks.

" Only Missy knows where the bomb is." Mrs. Cooper answers. " What you guys have to do is find Missy, but it's not that easy. You guys are going to have to get in deep, to earn her trust."

" Look, Cooper, we've all gone in deep before and we've always gotten our guy." Josh says.

" Jesus, Mathews!" Cooper snaps. " Don't you understand that this is way more than just a kill mission. What we are talking about is saving hundreds upon thousands of Ukrainian people, do you understand me?"

" Yes, ma'am." He whispers.

" Good, but, if you're already shaken by this you won't want to hear what roles you'll all be playing." Cooper warns.

" No, tell us." Riley insists.

" All right, you asked," Mrs. Cooper begins with a sigh. " Riley you'll be going in as Lillian Roslyn, a divorced british business woman, from the U.K who is coming into Ukraine to close a business deal. Lucas you'll be going in as Charlie Manson an American race car driver, who won the nascar championships three times in a row, you won tickets to Ukraine at an auction. Maya, you'll be going in as Violet Nirvana, an American indies pop singer on the rise, you're in Ukraine doing three performances for press. And finally Josh, you will be going in as Lance O'dair an American model who took time off of his 'Inside O'dair' photo shoot to travel with his fiancé, Violet Nirvana."

" Wait hold up, so I'm going in as Maya's fiancé, so we're… dating." Josh asks.

" Precisely," Mrs. Cooper confirms. " Is there a problem?"

" Of course not." He reassures her.

" Anyway," Mrs. Cooper continues. " As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, was that you will be going in as Maya's fiancé. But Josh you will be the one to find out were the bomb is first hand, in order to do that, you'll need to have an affair, with Missy Bradford."


	5. You're one in a million

Maya's POV:

 **Four days after the meeting, at the air port.**

Riley and I grab our bags from baggage check and walk past security. One of the upsides of being a spy, all you have to do is hold up a badge and they let you through.

" Hello mamasita." Lucas greets, he pulls Riley in for a long and hard kiss.

" Ugh, get a room," Josh groans.

I chuckle. " Good morning, Josh."

" Morning, ducky, you're looking… blonde." He says with a laugh.

" Oh, you are quite the smooth talker, aren't you?" I reply. " Because, you know, every girl loves being told that their hair is looking the same color that it always is!"

" Sorry," He apologizes. " I'll think of a better complement next time."

" You better." Riley says. " Because as soon as we get of that plain, you won't just be complementing your friend, you'll be complementing your fiancé, isn't that right Maya?"

" It most certainly is."

" All right, guys the plain is boarding in ten minutes so we better start moving and get to the gate." Lucas intervenes.

" Yeah, Lucas is right." I agree. " Everybody got their tickets?"

" Yes," They all say in unison.

" Then let's roll."

 **Three hours into the flight,**

I feel a hand shaking me, a familiar hand, bringing me back to consciousness and out of sleep, which was an easy thing to achieve because the air plain seats were the equivalent to sleeping on a rock. I open my eyes. Josh.

" Hey sorry to wake you, I just wanted to talk to you about something." He whispers.

" Oh, it's okay," I smile. " What's up?"

" So, you know how Cooper told us that you and I are going undercover as a couple?" He asks.

" Yeah?"

" Well, aren't you nervous?" He asks.

" Josh," I exclaim. " You are the one who's supposed to be nervous, I mean, seriously you're the one who has to sleep with that bitch."

" I know, I know. It's just we've never thought about each other like that and then, boom, we're engaged." He replies.

" Josh, listen to me, this is not about us." I insist. " This is about the thousands of Ukrainian people who could die if we don't do this right."

" I've never even kissed you do you understand that?" He snaps.

And then without even thinking, I grabbed his face and pulled him so close to me that our noses were against each other. He stayed silent. I leaned and pressed my mouth to his. It was a soft, sweet, and sexy kiss. A kiss that I'd been waiting for my whole entire life. I couldn't get enough, his lips were like velvet. But, I pull away and open my eyes to Josh, who's face is this insane cocktail of confusion, wonder, seduction.

" And now you have." I whisper.

" Maya, you just kissed me." He states as if he were not believing it.

" Wrong, Violet and Lance just kissed, not us." I correct him.

 **Four hours later, in Ukraine, at the hotel,**

Josh and I unpack our suitcases into our luxurious hotel room, as Riley and Lucas do the same thing, and two other rooms. Since we're supposed to be engaged we got the master bedroom, with one king sized bed, a huge chandelier, a mini bar, one bathroom and a hot tub.

" Looks like we really got lucky with the hotel room." I say.

" Yeah, I never knew, being engaged could get you a 'She said yes' sweet." He says with a chuckle.

" Do you ever think about it?"

" What?" He asks.

" Getting married." I answer.

" Oh, not really, I mean, of course I would love to meet somebody but it could never go anywhere." He responds with a sigh. " See when you're a spy, you never know if you're going to make it home the next day. And, I don't expect to find a girl who would put up with that."

" I would." I say. " I would put up with it."

" Oh but you're different." He says with a shrug.

" Why?" I ask. " Why am I different?"

" Because you're one in a million, ducky." He says with a wink.

" You really think so?" I ask with smile.

" I know so."


	6. Your grew up gorgeous

**5 hours before meeting Missy Bradford,**

Maya's POV:

In five hours we would do the devil's deed. In five hours we were meeting Missy Bradford at the finest Casino in all of Ukraine.

Josh, Lucas, Riley, and I walk through the mall looking for fancy stores to buy nice clothing for tonight. It was me and Riley's idea, we just brought the boys along for the fun. They already had their tuxes.

I spot a gown store. " Oh, Riley look it that one it's absolutely perfect."

" Yes," She squeals. " Good eye, Maya, let's go shop until we drop, shall we?" She extends her hand to me.

I take it. " We shall." We run towards the store.

" This is going to be a long day for the both of us, dude." Lucas says to Josh.

As Riley and I search the store for dresses, the boys walk in.

" See anything you like, ladies?" Lucas asks.

" Absolutely," Riley begins. " I'm trying these three, come with me?"

" Sure thing," Lucas agrees. They walk over to the employee and situate their room.

" What about you, Maya," Josh asks. " see anything you like?"

" Definitely," I reply. " I mean, look at this place, all of these dresses would look amazing on any super model. But I'm not a super model, and that's the problem. I'm just me, nothing special."

" Maya," Josh begins. " that's crazy talk, you're beautiful and any of these dresses would look stunning on you. Now, if you don't mind, we have to work fast, because for some strange reason you and Riley booked manicures at 6:00. So we're running a tight schedule."

I laugh. " No problem, I'll try these."

 **15 minutes before leaving for the Casino,**

Riley ended up choosing a silk sky blue dress that went down to her ankles and had a low v-neck. I couldn't deny it she looked absolutely and utterly gorgeous.

I went with a semi light pink/champagne dress that had a completely open back. It was silk, just like Riley's, but it was shimmery silk and almost sparkled like it had little diamonds in the fabric. It was a sleeveless dress with thin spaghetti straps. It was long, so long that it just barely touched the floor, but it had a slit on the right side so my leg peeked through.

I wear my hair down, straight, my hair reached around two inches under my bellybutton. I had my diamond studs in my ears, not too flashy. My make up was pretty and stubble, I had gold shimmery eye shadow, and winged eyeliner, with soft blush and nude lipstick.

I took one final look in the mirror and sighed. I did the best I could.

" Holy fucking shit." Riley exclaims.

I turn around. " What?" I ask in pure confusion.

" Why did you not tell me that you were going to dress like a goddess? You're making me look like a box troll compared to you!"

" You've got to be kidding me," I roll my eyes. " Riley, you look like you could be a super model. I promise you. That blue looks amazing on you."

" Aw, thanks, Maya." She smiles. " What shoes are you wearing?"

" Oh crap, I forgot shoes!" I recall.

" No, worries, my nude heels would look great with that." She says with a shrug.

" You're a life saver you know that?"

" Oh, I know." She boasts.

I put on the shoes, and the outfit was complete.

" So does your fake husband, aka my brother, mind that we kicked him out so that we could get ready together?"

" No, he and Lucas are putting on their tuxes and gelling their hair, you know the things that real men do." I say sarcastically.

She laughs. We hear a knock.

" Ah, it's them." She squeals.

" Its open." I call.

The door swings open. Josh and Lucas wear clean and sleek black and white suits.

" Lord have mercy." They whisper in unison.

" Hey, boys, you want to pick your jaws off of the floor?" I joke.

" Ducky?"

" Yeah?"

" Jesus christ, you grew up gorgeous." He winks.

" Riley," Lucas begins. " you are so beautiful."

He walks over and pulls her in for a kiss, pull away blushing.

" You girls got your guns?" We nod.

" In my handbag," I say.

" Good, let's do this thing." Lucas says.

" Hey, Maya, practice kiss for the road?" Josh asks. " Cause you're just looking so-''

" Gosh, you're such a boy." I say with a smile.

With that, we were out the door, and ready for the danger that is to come.


	7. I'm immune

**At the casino,**

 **Maya's POV:**

The casino was beautiful, it had a large open area full of poker tables and tequila bars with a large gold ceiling with famous paintings and murals, it had clean white tile floors and cream colored couches, and in the very back room they had a DJ with hundreds of people on the dance floor and lights flashing everywhere. This was definitely the place to be.

The front room was definitely more fancy than the back. So, I figured that it was were Missy would be.

" All right guys, here's he plan," Josh begins. " Riley and Lucas, you guys head to the back room and do a perimeter search instead of eye scan because that place is a mad house. Maya and I will stay out here and try to locate Missy. If anyone finds her we voice each other over, got it?"

" Got it." We all say.

" Good luck guys." Lucas says.

" I love you guys." Riley whispers, they both walk away and make their way through the first room and into the back.

" You ready, ducky?" Josh asks.

" Always am," I reply. " what about you?"

" Of course, all I have to do is seduce her right?" He begins. " and who could resist this yum factor?"

" Oh my goodness, I think I'm suffocating." I say with a gasp.

" What, why?"

" Because your ego is using up all of the oxygen, shit face." I answer with a loud laugh.

He laughs with me. " Oh, ducky, I can always count on you for a good joke."

" That you can." I say while looking around the room, and suddenly just like that I saw her. " Holy shit, Josh, I see her."

" Maya, where?"

" She's at the bar in the left corner." I whisper.

" Show time." He smiles. " Stay here, I'm going to go talk to her, I'll signal you to come over."

" Okay, got it." I nod. He's about to start walking.

" Hey, Josh?"

" Yeah?"

" Go get e'm tiger."

 **Josh's POV:**

I walk over to Missy and take a good look at her. She was gorgeous, not Maya gorgeous, but, boy did she come pretty damn close. She had straight brown hair that went down to her shoulders and she had pretty green eyes. She fewer curves than most girls and in fact was mostly overly skinny.

I sit down next to her. " Now, what is beautiful woman like you doing sitting at a bar all by herself?"

She looks up at me. " I could say the same about you, handsome. What's your name?"

" Lance O'dair, model."

" Missy Bradford, equalizer." She replies.

" Equalizer?" I ask in confusion.

" It's mad world, baby. It's a scary, unfair, and filthy world. And what I do for a living is equalize it, I make it fair and I punish the people who deserve it, the people who have everything, and leave so little for the rest of the world. In other words, I just make it fair."

Oh no, Cooper warned me about this before we left. She said that Missy could be convincing she said that Missy could make people understand all the wrongs that she committed and made them seem right, and honestly it was working.

" I see, you know, you sound real interesting, Missy Bradford."

" Oh, you have know idea, Mr. O'dair. You see, I am mysterious breed of woman."

" Speaking of women, you should know I didn't come alone tonight."

" So, what is it you have a girlfriend?" She asks me. I signal Maya.

" No," Maya says. " he has a fiancé."

" Hello, beautiful." I turn around to Maya, and give her a slow and soft kiss on her tender velvety lips. I pull away, she smiles.

" So, do you want to introduce me or should I just watch?" Missy asks with a grin.

" Missy, this is Violet, my fiancé." I say.

Maya shakes Missy's hand. " Pleasure to meet you, Missy. Oh, and by the way I saw your channel dress from across the room and I just had to say it looks phenomenal."

" Thank you, and that Dior is to die for," Missy replies. " I'm going to head back to the ladies room but I'll be back soon."

" We'll be here." I say. With that she gets up from her bar stool and walks off.

" How did it go?" Maya asks me.

" Good, she's interesting and mysterious, she's kind of sexy—" Oh my goodness did I just say that out loud?

" Um… Josh, are you forgetting who we're talking about? This is Missy Bradford, European terrorist, freaking psychopath?" Maya interrupts me.

" I know, I know, just forget I said anything."

" Josh, listen to me. We haven't gotten in deep like this for a mission in a long time. Just, remember who's side your on. Remember who the real enemy is."

" I get it." I say. " Look, Maya, I won't let you down. Or anyone for that matter."

" I know that," She whispers. " You never do."

She looks up at me with her perfect blue eyes, and suddenly I felt the need to prove to her, that I was there, and that I would protect her. That Missy couldn't change me. I leaned in, and she leaned in too. Our noses met at the middle and she closed the gap. Most of our kisses had been soft and gentle but this one was different, it was more rough and passionate. This kiss was more worthy and pure, this kiss was an effort to show each other that we were there for each other and that we weren't going anywhere. She put her hand against my chest and pulled on the collar of my shirt pulling me in closer. So close, that I could smell her vanilla perfume. She was an infectious poison, but then again so is Missy, and I'm immune to both.


	8. Merciless

Josh's POV:

I pull away from her.

" Maya," I begin. " we have to stop pretending like this, we keep saying that these kisses are just because we're undercover, but, you and I both know that's not true."

" What do you want from me, Josh?" She exclaims. " I am constantly putting my heart out to you! How many more bullets do I have to take, how many more kisses do I have to give you, until you can understand how madly in love with you I am?"

I was in bewilderment, complete and utter shock. She loved me, and all of those times she tried to show me it went straight over my head.

And just like that she started crying, soft, broken cries. And I was a moron because I was standing here, not doing a damn thing.

" Why can't you just let me all the way in?" She says in between loud cries. " Why can't you just tell me how you're feeling, Josh. I know that you knew what I meant when I talked to at the hospital that day. When you said that I loved you like a brother, and you loved me like a sister, I know that that you knew that I was in love with you. But you brushed it off, and acted like it was nothing."

I stayed silent, like a complete idiot, I couldn't think of anything.

" Let me in, Josh!" She screams at me, hitting me against my chest, crying even harder. " What are thinking, don't just look at me like I'm crazy, talk to me!"

I open my mouth to say something, but I see Missy walking from across the room walking toward us.

" She's coming." I whisper. " we'll finish this later, I promise."

" Hey, you guys." She greets us.

Maya quickly wipes her face. " Hi, Missy, why don't you chat with Lance for a little while, we have some friends that we'd like you to meet. I'll go get them."

" All right, we'll see you." She replies. With that Maya walks off without a word.

" Are you guys okay?" Missy asks.

" Honestly," I begin. " I don't know, I feel like our relationship is falling apart, you know, she's always trying to get me to be something I'm not. Trying to make me feel things that I don't feel. And I'm scared that marriage is just going to make that worse. That probably doesn't make any sense, does it?"

" Of course it makes sense, Lance. " She reassures me. " I used to have a husband, a great one too. But a girl like me can't keep her hands to herself."

" What happened?" I ask her, staring directly at her perfect pink lips.

" He'd been gone for three months," She says. " I was alone in this great big house, that he'd bought for us. I was doing okay, I was keeping to myself staying alone for long whiles and I promised to him, and myself, that I wouldn't cheat. That I'd be the good wife that I knew I could be. But on the last day, before he came home. Our butler had stopped in to deliver the groceries, and I couldn't help myself. He was the first person that I had actually talked to since my husband had left for work. I loved my husband more than anything. And I ruined that, so the next morning I packed up my stuff and left. With no trace, just a note."

I looked at her, and gave her a hard long look and I realized I saw it in her eyes she was guilty for what she'd done. And whoever the guy was, the bastard was lucky, because she really did love him.

" Hey, you guys." Maya greets, as she approaches us.

" Hello," Missy says. " These must be the friends you two were talking about… or friend."

" Yeah, our other friend kind of ditched us," Riley replies. " he said he wasn't feeling well."

" Oh," Missy begins. " Well in that case I hope he feels better. I'm sorry I don't think I've introduced myself, my name is Missy Bradford."

" I'm Lillian Roslyn, pleasure to meet you." Riley says, and takes Missy's hand and gives it a shake.

" You know, Lillian, you and Lance look really alike." Missy comments.

" Yeah," Maya answers. " We always thought it was freaky that they weren't twins but guess theres lots of look alike's in this world."

" On a different note," I intervene. " I think I need some air, Missy, you want to get out of here?"

" Glad too."

" Violet, honey, I'll see you back at the hotel." I give her a nod.

" It was nice to meet you, Lillian." Missy says with a warm smile.

With that, we walk out of the casino and out into the courtyard.

" You know, you're a real handsome man, Lance." Missy says.

And in that moment I understood, that there was only so much that one man could handle. Only so much seduction, and deep conversation until I just broke completely.

I look at her with hot desire in my eyes. I pull her in roughly and our lips crash upon each other. Missy, is a lot of things, deceiving, lying, but boy, is she one hell of a kisser. Every move she makes is rough and passionate, she tugs on my hair, and unbuttons the top buttons of my shirt. She was a completely merciless and in the best way possible. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out until I had to… have her.

I pull away breathless. " What was his name, your husband."

She looks at me with a mix of disappointed and confused eyes. " Lucas," She whispers. " Lucas Friar."


	9. Done in Darkness

Josh's POV:

" What?" I ask in pure shock.

" His name," She replies. " You asked what his name was and that was it, Lucas Friar."

And just like that it all made sense, this wasn't Lucas's first trip to Ukraine. A few years ago before he and Riley got together, Lucas went on a mission in Ukraine, by himself without anyone. Lucas had gone in deep and was on the mission for two years tracking some killer until they finally found him. It all fit, he met Missy here in Ukraine, fell in love and then married her in just enough time before she left him and then he came back to the agency.

" Lance, are you okay?" She asks me with concern in her eyes.

" Yeah," I say snapping out of my daze. " I just, um, listen I gotta go."

" What, why, did I do something wrong?"

" Oh, no of course not," I reply looking into her eyes. " In fact, I had a really good time tonight."

" Me too," She murmurs.

" Maybe we could do it again some time?"

" I'd love that," She says. " You know, I'm always here, at this very casino, every night waiting for guys like you to come along."

 **Back at the hotel.**

I walk into our hotel room, fuming and furious. In the room I find Riley and Maya sitting on the large couch in the corner of the room cuddling and whispering to each other.

" Where the hell is Lucas?" I ask in a harsh venomous tone.

" I'm over here, buddy." He answers stepping out of the storage closet and walks over to me.

When I saw him all I could think of was what a liar he was, and how he didn't deserve our trust. And then I did something that I couldn't help, something that came naturally to me. I swung at him and hit him right in the face.

" You lying piece of shit!" I snap at him and hit him again.

" What the hell, dude?" He yells at me.

" She told me everything!" I yell back. " You can't hide it anymore, Lucas."

He stayed silent. " Lucas, what is he talking about?" Riley asks.

" Tell them." I say dryly. Silence. " TELL THEM!" I scream at him.

And so he did, he told them everything, how they meet, when they got married, the note that she left behind when she left him, everything.

" How could you not tell us? I can't even trust you anymore!" Riley yells.

" Yeah," Maya adds. " What were you thinking?"

" And in case you weren't aware spy's can't take fucking sick days on missions, you idiot!" Riley continues.

" Don't, Riley," Lucas growls in a dark voice that was almost frightening. " Didn't it cross your mind, just once, that the reason that I didn't go to meet Missy with you, was for your own benefit? Huh? Of course not, because you're you, you're Riley the self righteous one who knows all and everyone just listens to you. Look, I wasn't trying to hide it from you guys, and I was eventually going to say something, but, tonight I knew that if I went to talk to her I would forget who's side I was on, I would get lost in her just like I used to, and I would be going against everything for her all over again."

" You still love her don't you?" Riley whispers in awe. She gets up from the couch and quickly speeds through the room and exits.

" Riley, wait, I didn't mean it like that!'' He chases after her, so it was just Maya and I.

" Maya," I begin. " About tonight, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry. I wanted to comfort you and say all of the right things but I just couldn't think of anything, I completely blanked out, you know?"

" Look, Josh, you don't have to be sorry about anything. I might have overreacted about the situation just a tad, but I meant what I said. I love you, in every way shape and form. That's a given no matter what, but just do me a favor."

" Anything," I reply.

" Never look at me like how you did in that casino, like I was crazy, like I was some kind of thing that you didn't understand." She says in a pained whisper.

" Maya," I say. " You're not crazy and I do understand you, I just don't know how to talk to you about things like this. Its like everything is so clear for you, but for me everything is in vibrant color, not just black and white, you know? I can't give you answer right now, Maya, and I don't expect you to wait for one. I'm sorry."

" It's alright, Josh," She replies. " And do you wan't to know why? Because someday, somehow you and I are going to be together, it's going to be great, and we're going to be happy. _I'm_ going to make you happy."

" You already make me happy, Maya," I whisper. " I'm just confused right now."

" Are you worried about them?" She asks. " Riley and Lucas?"

" Lucas more than Riley," I answer. " Riley will pull through, and push aside her relationship for work. Lucas is different though, the damn bastard needs to decide who's side he's really on."

" And you?" She asks with caution. " Do you know what side you're on?"

I look at her, long and hard until my look almost turns into a glare. And finally I realized she wasn't being over protective or clingy, she just cared, and that's enough for me. It's more than I could say about any of my other girlfriends. None of them would take a bullet for me, or watch me make out with other women, just so I can do my job on my terms.

" Christ," I growl at her. "Maya, I'm on whatever side you're on."

I push her against the wall and attack her lips with my own. She immediately latches onto me, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer. Our hands roamed on each others bodies, and I felt new sensations and urges that I didn't even know existed. She brought her legs to my waist and I lifted her up gently. I brought her into the master bedroom and shut out the light, knowing that what lied ahead was meant to be done in darkness.

 **3 hours later:**

And just like that the purity between us was gone. So, as I looked at her lying beside me, fast asleep, I came to find that what we had just done had not only brought us together but it added to the long list of things that made our situation more complicated than it needed to be.


	10. Be Mine

**The next morning:**

Maya's POV:

As I stood in the kitchen chopping fruit I pondered on the night that I had just had. I had just slept with Joshua Mathews, and every second of it had been pure bliss.

I snapped out of my daze when I felt two arms wrap around my waist: Josh. And just like that the sunshine came through the windows, shinning on us perfectly as if we were to angels alone on peaceful cloud that only consisted of harmony.

" Good morning," I whisper.

" Good morning, ducky," He murmurs. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, I looked at his perfect blue eyes. I pull him in softly and place a warm kiss on his lips.

" I'm never going to get tired of doing that." I say with a smile.

" Then don't." He replies giving me another kiss. I look down at our outfits. Josh was shirtless and bare foot, he only had on his blue jeans. I on the other hand had on only underwear and Josh's white button down shirt.

" Hey," He says with a chuckle. " Isn't it supposed to be me that makes you breakfast?"

I laugh. " I don't mind, not now, not ever."

" Have I told you how much I love you lately?" He asks pulling me even closer to him.

" No," I answer softly. " Not recently."

" Well," He begins. " I'm telling you now, I love you, Maya Hart. Nothing can change that."

" And I love you, Joshua Mathews."

" Look, Maya, about last night—''

" Josh," I interrupt him. " It's okay, you were my first time, but it's because I promised myself that I wouldn't have sex with anyone that I wasn't in love with, and I am so ridiculously in love with you. So it's okay, there's no pressure. I mean, I don't have anyone to compare you to, but, you were amazing last night."

" Eh, you weren't too bad." He says jokingly.

" Asshole!" I exclaim with a laugh.

" Oh, speaking of which, you know… since you brought it up," He says with a negotiable hand gesture. " How do you feel about doing it in the—''

" Don't. Even. Try. It!" I warn with a laugh.

He laughs along with me. " I'm just kidding, you know that right?"

" Yeah," I whisper. " I know."

" Can I ask you something?"

" Anything," I answer.

" How do you feel about dinner tonight before we head back to the casino and deal with Missy, just you and me, what do you think?"

" I think, you've got yourself a dinner date, Josh."

 **Two hours later:**

Riley and I sit on her bed painting our toenails and reading magazines, talking about the finer things in life, with no boys: like how it used to be.

" Riley," I begin. " Can I tell you something?"

" Sure, what's up?"

" Promise you won't freak out?"

" Promise." She confirms.

" Josh and I had sex last night."

She squeals. " Yay, you're going to be my sister in law!"

" Relax," I exclaim. " Riles, we slept together, we're not getting married!"

" Oh, c'mon that's crazy talk!" Riley says putting down her magazine. " I've been a joshaya shipper since the beginning, you know that, you guys have been friends since forever and you finally got together last night, it's the perfect storm"

" Riley," I begin. " If I say something about it and he doesn't even remotely feel the same way, not only would I be humiliated but he would think I'm a crazy psychotic girlfriend, which I'm not."

" Maya, if my idiot twin brother ever and I mean EVER calls you psychotic I, myself will give him a nice and hard sisterly kick in the balls."

" Okay fine," I retaliate. " I'll say something but the second something shifts between us, I'm backing off of the topic."

" YAY!" She squeals.

 **Meanwhile:**

Lucas and Josh stood in the hotel gym lifting weights and talking about the simple things in life, with no girls: like how it used to be.

" So," Josh begins. " How are you and Riley doing?"

" Let's just say Riley and I are going on a little break." Lucas answers.

" Is she still pissed about last night?"

" Oh, yeah, big time. She really laid it down last night, everything that she thought was wrong with our relationship, everything wrong with how I acted since we started the mission. God, I just don't understand woman."

" Well if it helps you're not the only one that had their girl lay it down, if you know what I mean." Josh says with a smirk.

" No way," Lucas exclaims as he puts down the weights. Josh followed suit. The both sat down on the floor. " You and Maya hooked up last night, dude you know she was virgin right?"

" Yes, I am fully aware of the fact that she was a virgin." Josh replies. " But, dude, I don't know when the last time you slept with a virgin was, but, give e'm twenty seconds and I promise you she'll be wet as a river."

" My man!" Lucas cheers and fist bumps josh. " I'm sure Riley's elated, she always wanted Maya as a sister in law."

" Woah, dude Maya and I slept together we're not getting married!"

" No, I know, I know, it's just that I don't see why you guys shouldn't." Lucas justifies. " I mean, you've been friends since forever and you guys finally got together last night it's the perfect storm."

" You know," Josh says. " You're starting to sound a lot like Riley."

" As much as I don't want to side with her on this, she's right."

" Okay fine," Josh retaliates. " I'll say something but the second something shifts between us, I'm backing off of the topic."

" Great!" Lucas celebrates. " Dude, it's going to be perfect, I mean it."

 **At Josh and Maya's dinner:**

The restaurant was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. It was a rooftop restaurant, and from the roof you could the breath taking Ukrainian skyline. On the rooftop were many filled tables and fancy looking waiters that only added to the illusion of complete paradise.

I wore a back maxi skirt with black wedges and to top it off I wore a tight indigo tank top. And of course just like every other day of his life, Josh looked as handsome as ever.

" Josh," I say in awe, taking it all in. " This place is beyond amazing."

" I thought you'd like it." He replies smoothly.

" No," I protest. " I mean it, its perfect."

" Well, I'm happy that you're happy."

The waiter escorts us to our table which is even more phenomenal then I had expected, it was right at the edge of the rooftop which was obviously gated. But we were close enough that we could see every little detail of the sun setting.

" It's worth it, you know?" He says to me.

" What's worth it?" I ask.

" That look on your face, that's worth it to me."

I smile. " Look, Josh there's something that I need to talk to you about."

" Okay," He answers. " There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about too."

" Alright, well, who's going first then?" I ask with a laugh.

" Ladies first," Josh replies.

" Okay, so listen," I begin. " My mom used to tell me the story of how she and my dad got married. She tells me how she hated traditional things, like how guys were expected to pay, and initiate the next date, expected to make the big gesture and eventually propose. She hated all of it. My mom had really fallen in love with my dad before he screwed up, and so she decided that she was going to propose to him. I always thought it was smart, the way she thought about it, that she was a smart and brilliant feminist. So, every time I asked for the story she always said: There is no story, I just said, marry me, and somehow in someway that was everything."

I could see the shock in his eyes but I could also see the hope in his eyes as though he was telling me I should continue.

But I didn't have to, he does. " Maya," He says. " If this is going anywhere that I hope it's going, please stop talking and let me finish for you. I don't want that to be what you tell people when they ask what our story is. I want you to tell them that you had an amazing story. I want you tell them how I got on one knee," he gets out of his chair and kneels down in front of me. " And took your soft hand in mine," He takes my hands. " Looked into your baby blue eyes, watched them well with tears," and of course I got choked up. " And asked you out of nothing but the decency in my heart to love me, for as long as you possibly could hold on. And I'd promise to do the same. I want you to tell them how it was only a day that it took for me to realize that you are everything that I want and need in my life."

He pulls a small black velvet box out of his pocket and holds it out in front of me. He opens it up, on the ring was a large diamond right in the middle of it with little sapphire stones around it. It was nothing but beautiful. I start to cry, soft happy tears that bring me to the realization that I will only love him more and more.

" Will you be mine?" He asks. " Will you let me trademark you and let every man and woman in the world know that you belong to me? Maya Hart, I'll ask you a simple yet terrifyingly complex question, 'cause I'm only going to buy one of these damn rings. Will you marry me?"


	11. Family

Author's note:

 **Hey you guys! I'm really sorry about the crazy late update I've been so freaking busy! Anyway this chapter has been super hard to finish because of all of the things I wanted to cover. But I hope I did as well as I think I did. Please remember to review any ideas or comments on the story, everything is taken into consideration. So, anyway, here is chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Maya's POV:

" Yes," I whisper in between sobs. " Of course I'll marry you, I love you, I love you so much that it hurts. All I ever want to be is the best possible self I can be, for you, I want to be everything thing I can for you. Because you're my everything, and you're always going to be that, I want to live up to that."

" You already have." He says to me. " C'mere."

He stands up, wraps is muscular arms around me, and suddenly I realize that for once in a really long time I feel at home. I slip out of his embrace and wrap my hands around his neck. I slowly lean and latch my lips onto his. It is a slow and peaceful kiss that lasts for so long that I couldn't keep track of time, and I didn't want to. With him things were timeless.

 **After dinner, at the hotel:**

When Josh and I enter the room Riley and Lucas are sitting on the couch together in a what looks like comfortable silence, but they occasionally glance at each other just check that it really is comfortable for both of them and not actually awkward. Which only proves to us that they really are still in love, they just won't admit it.

" Hey guys," Josh greets them. " What's up with you?"

" Nothing really, just waiting for you two love birds." Lucas answers. " What's up with you?"

" Oh, well since you asked, dear friend Lucas, just what happens to be up with your favorite couple since yesterday. It would only be fair to tell you." I reply for Josh. " I Maya Hart, have just gotten an innovation to the Matthew's family!"

" You didn't!" Riley says to Josh in disbelief.

" Oh, but I did, twin sister." Josh says lifting my left hand and guiding my ring towards their eyes.

And just like that they both exploded. Like perfect best friends should. They started cheering, laughing, and congratulating us. I swear I hadn't seen them so happy since we started the mission.

" We're going to be sister's!" Riley yells at the top of her lungs.

We all laugh as Riley runs over to the wine cooler pulling out the bottle of champagne that she and Lucas had bought for themselves before all hell broke loose.

" My man!" Lucas fist bumps Josh. " I swear to god dude, these are your glory days."

" A toast," Riley says pouring the champagne into glasses. " To the start of something incredible."

" And to the best friends we could ask for." Josh adds.

We all sip the drinks slowly, and then close our eyes and smile. Not only because they're the best drinks we've ever had, but because this was the best night of our lives, all together. We felt unstoppable. We felt infinite.

" Ugh," I groan. " I don't want to spend another night in that casino, everything has been so… perfect. And it's all going to stop, because of Missy."

" Look," Lucas begins. " I want you guys to know that what happened with me and Missy won't affect any of this mission, I promise. I'm on your side, I really am."

" Good," Riley answers before can. " Because we're on yours."

Josh and I looked at each other and smiled. That was the couple we knew, slowly but surely, they would make it back to one another.

" All right guys, hate to break this up but we got to get ready, because all of have to be at the casino in thirty minutes."

" Yeah," I agree. " We need to get ready, and you know what that means boys."

Riley and I both point to the door giving them both their cue to leave. Josh and Lucas nod and start towards the exit. I stop Josh immediately.

" What, no kiss?" I ask with a hurt expression spread across my face.

" Oh, how could I forget?" He replies.

He leans in slowly and plants a soft and slow warm kisses on my lips. I can't get enough of him, not now, not ever.

" Much better." I whisper. We look into each others eyes for what seems like forever, but it's only so long until a good thing has to come to an end.

" Josh!" Lucas says snapping us out of our daze. " Dude, can we go?"

" Sorry man." He apologizes. " We'll see you both in a few."

" Bye guys." Riley calls as they leave. " Okay, Maya this is not a drill, I repeat not a drill! We have fifteen minutes until we have to leave!"

I laugh. " I know, what am I going to wear?" I ask in panic holding up the two choices I had narrowed down to.

Riley cautiously studies the two dresses. " Hmm, I think the black."

" Great, I think so too." I reply with a hint of relief. " What about you? What are you wearing?"

" Gold," She says pointing to the gold dress laying on my bed.

" Perfect."

We both continued our sped up make up routines and amazingly we gradually went from messes to beauties. It was a peculiar process that only occurred under the extreme circumstance of a miracle.

As I make the finishing touches on my make up I take a look at myself in the mirror.

The black dress I wore was made of fine leather that was very form fitting. Like a second skin. It went down to my mid-thigh. It had t-sleeves that left my arms bare and cold. The front of the dress had a very low V-neckline and the back of the dress was completely open with two thick straps crossing over making an X. I wore I high black stilettos that were fairly difficult to walk in but, I'd manage.

My make up was not even close to subtle, it was dark burgundy lipstick, thick black eyeliner, along with smokey eyes, and bold gold glitter on my eye lids. I couldn't help but be proud of what I had done in such little time. I tied my straightened hair into a high ponytail and called for Riley.

" Riley!" I yell. " You almost ready?"

" Yup!" She yelled back.

She enters the room in a gold dress that shimmered like the sun. A beautiful kind of shimmer that wasn't sequins, sequins were too tacky to fit this. It shimmered as though it was woven by thin strands of sunlight. It was a high-low dress that was tight at the top and hugged her curves but loose and flowy at the bottom. She looked absolutely stunning and radiant. Her shoulder length hair had soft waves in it and was combed over by a very deep side part. Her makeup was sort but noticeable to any naked eye.

" Damn." We both said in unison. We laughed and just then we heard a knock on the door. The boys.

" Gun?" Riley asked. I nodded.

" Great, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

At that moment specially the knocking started. We walked to the door and pulled it open eagerly waiting for the two handsome gentlemen waiting on the other side of it.

And just like the night before, they couldn't keep it together for the life of them.

Josh was speechless, and as for Lucas, he spoke with his eyes.

" Oh come on, Josh." I encourage. " Don't you have anything to say?"

He stays silent staring at me, undressing me with his eyes. " Please, don't ever change."

" Wow." I say. " I'll take that as an, Oh my gosh you look gorgeous baby!"

" Oh, come here." He growls. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me in for a rough and hard kiss that I just can't resist, even if I wanted to. He bites my lip so hard that I think he draws blood but I don't care. In fact I thought it was kind of hot. The coppery metal tastes of blood and salt pull me in closer.

While Josh and I were busy sucking each others faces off, Lucas manages the only thing he could out of his mouth.

" Hey, Riley, make up sex?"

" Well, we'll just have to talk about that, won't we?" She replies patting him on the shoulder with a wink.

See that's the only thing we could be when all four of us were together. Really together. As a unit, as a _family._ We were glorious, we were dangerous.


	12. Farkle Minkus

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ:**

 **Hi, readers, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long. I have been in a very dark place for the past year, my boyfriend of six years passed away this summer. I have not had it in me to write, but after a long period of grieving I finally gave it a shot. This obviously isn't my best work but it is all I can do right now. Please message me if you have any ideas for the story in future.**

Maya's POV:

The casino was more crowded than ever, a Friday night in Ukraine is apparently the equivalent of partying like it was the last minute of 1999. And while the scene was hot and I'm pretty sure the room smelled of something like tequila mixed with sex, it only made our jobs harder. Finding Missy is going to be like trying catch smoke in a jar.

" We need to split up." Lucas says.

" Are you freaking crazy?" I ask him in shock. " I hope you don't plan on seeing one of us again. Look at this place, we might as well kiss each other good bye. The second you guys disappear into the crowd we won't be able to find you."

" No, Maya, Lucas is right." Josh intervenes. " It'll take us forever to find Missy if we're all covering the same ground at the same time. Besides, we'll be together, remember a fiancé isn't a fiancé without his leading lady. Everything is going to be okay."

" Anything strange happens and you guys come on line, got it." I instruct. " You have your ear pieces for a reason."

" Maya, there's no reason to worry." Riley says, in an attempt to calm me.

" Actually, Riley, there's every reason to worry."

" If no one finds her, we met back here in 25 minutes." Lucas adds.

" Got it." We all reply in unison.

We all put our guns away as Josh and I slowly walk away from the group, as if to tell the other Ukrainians that we meant them no harm.

" You need to go up to her apartment tonight," I say to Josh over the noise.

" No, what are you crazy?" He exclaims. " I'm not having sex with her, Maya."

" Do you have any other ideas on how to find out about the bomb?"

" Yes, I do, we stick to the freaking plan!"

" Well, guess what, the plan sucks balls, Josh." I snap. " The woman is with a new man every week and you expect me to think that you're going to earn her trust by just having a drink with her?"

" Fine! Sex it is then. Are you okay with it?" He asks softly.

" This is what we do, Josh."

His eyes wander. " There."

" What?"

" She's over there." He replies.

" Nice job, let's do this."

I slip my hand in his as we walk over to greet a woman that has poison in her veins.

We come up behind her.

" Hello, Mr. O'dair." She turns around with a smile. " I thought I smelled your cologne."

" Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Josh replies clearly blushing.

Missy walks over to him and leans her head in close to his neck and plants a kiss, her crimson red lipstick lingering on his skin. " Always good," she tells him.

I smile nervously. " Lance, honey, I think I'm going to head home it's been a long night."

" Are you sure?" Missy asks me. "The fun has just began, I'm a real wild girl, Violet, you know that? And besides you wouldn't want to leave Mr. handsome over here alone, would you?"

" He won't be alone, Missy. He has you." I say with sadly.

With that I spin on my heel and exit towards the door. This casino was hellish.

JOSH'S POV:

I like the way that Maya makes me feel, she excepts me and loves me for all I am. But, Missy is different, it's a constant guessing game with her not knowing whether she would snap at me or kiss me. The feeling was terrifying, but hot at the same time.

" Hey, maybe your fiancé has the right idea. I have a room upstairs want to come up, pop a bottle, have a good time?"

" Sounds perfect."

The room was beautiful, silk white sheets, a large flat screen t.v., a white marble bathroom, and a spacious jacuzzi.

" Jesus, how much do you pay for a place like this?" I ask her in awe, as she opens a bottle of champagne.

" More than an average Ukrainian gets paid a year."

" Hmm… sounds morally right to me." I say sarcastically.

She laughs. Her laugh was interesting, not sweet but not angry. It sounded like sour honey.

" I know what you're here for, Joshua." She says casually.

" How do you know my real name?"

" I know everything." She replies. " And if you and your friends are looking for the bomb, tell them not to hold their breath. I sold it to a man named Farkle Minkus."

" Why are you telling me this?"

" Because I don't want to feel evil anymore, I want you and your friends to find him and destroy him, him and the bomb."


End file.
